1. Field of the Invention
The present invention provides for an enhancement to a professional hair dressing blow dryer, more specifically to the blow dryer's barrel which permits variable and more diffuse airflow, saves energy, is easy to use, and reduces any potential overheating problem.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Conventional hair dressing "pistol-type" blow dryers utilize a one-directional airflow through a front opening of a cylindrical conduit or barrel of the blow dryer. Commercial attachments which are available to fit over the barrel opening to vary airflow require a two-handed operation.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,097,722 describes a mechanism for varying airflow by controlling an area of the barrel opening by a deflector which is activated by the trigger. However, this patent does not disclose airflow from the barrel surface itself.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,232,454 controls airflow from the barrel opening by the use of trap doors activated by a knob and a screw. This has a drawback in that it also requires a two-handed operation.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,157,757 describes variations of airflow, including secondary outlets on a barrel. However, this device like the remaining devices requires a two-handed operation, since full activation depends upon manual rotation of a collar, manual settings, as well as a trigger-operated baffle to vary the barrel opening.
During hair styling utilizing a blow dryer, hair dressers use the blow dryer in one hand and point the barrel opening at the hair to be styled. A brush or other styling tool is utilized in the other hand. Additionally, when blow styling medium to long length hair, hair dressers use the barrel horizontally with the barrel opening pointed away from the head, to lift hair for the subsequent insertion of the tool in the other hand. During this function, air flow from the barrel opening is wasted, and the barrel itself affords no benefit of any drying/styling capability.
Thus, conventional blow dryer devices do not provide for a barrel arrangement in which air can be directed through the barrel surface of the blow dryer. Furthermore, conventional blow dryers do not provide for attachments and other devices to diffuse the airflow emanating out of the barrel surface and to guide the hair. Additionally, conventional blow dryer devices do not provide for an efficient mechanism which permits a user to deflect air flow from the opening of the barrel of the blow dryer by using a simple one-handed operation.